Shootout
by Heamic08
Summary: There's a shootout at the Palm Woods school. Who gets shot? Will everyone live? Sorry if this is OOC. Plus, I might make an epilouge, too. Anyway, please R&R! Sorry if it's too sudden, too.


Big Time Rush: Shootout

By: Heamic08

AN: Hey everyone, how is everyone? Hope everyone is having a great summer! Anyway, got this idea on the road home from my vacation, so, hope it's good!

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Big Time Rush :( If I did, I would be rich and meet Kendall 3

It was supposed to be a normal day for Big Time Rush. Keyword: Supposed. They got up and did they're regular routine for mornings.

"Ok, I packed you guys lunch. Kendall: watch after Katie. Logan: be careful to NOT answer every question the teacher asks. Carlos: remember to actually listen to the teacher. And James: look other places besides in the mirror." Mrs Knight told them. The boys nodded and got they're lunch.

"Aren't you forgetting something? Or rather 'someone'" Katie said, coming out of her room with her backpack on her back.

"Sorry baby sis." Kendall said, and grabbed his backpack and opened the door for the rest of the gang.

"James is ready!" James said, as he was looking in the mirror while brushing his hair with his lucky comb.

"I got all my books. Plus, I just finished one on the science of tornados. Did you know, that they are caused by hot and cold air mixed together?" Logan asked, as he put his tornado book in his backpack.

"Well, I don't know what you just said." Carlos said.

"You know, If we don't leave now, we're going to be late." Kendall said.

Once they got to class, they took they're seats.

"Ok class, today, we are going to be learning about tornados. Can anyone tell me how they are made?" The teacher asked. Before Logan had a chance to raise his hand, the warning alarm went off.

"ATTENTION TEACHERS, PALM WOOD STAFF, AND KIDS. GO ON LOCKDOWN NOW! THIS IS NOT A DRILL!" The person on the speaker said, then it shut off.

"Ok, just like we practiced. Line up against the wall." The teacher instructed. They turned off the lights and got against the wall.

"Kendall, are we going to be ok?" Katie asked, looking at Kendall. Usually, she was the tough one, but now, fear shown in her eyes.

"Sure we are, baby sis. We'll be just fine." Kendall replied. But, unfortunately, this time, he would be wrong. They heard something at the door. Everyone held they're breath.

Unfortunately, someone kicked the door down.

"OK! LET'S MAKE THIS EASY! WHO IS PART OF THE BAND BIG TIME RUSH?" A guy in a ski mask and wearing all black shouted.

"Mike, I don't think they're gonna come." Said another man in a ski mask and in all black.

"Fine. We'll make this more fun. If you don't come out, I'll shoot four kids. Starting with this pretty girl right here." Said Mike, grabbing Katie.

"I'm part of the band of Big Time Rush. Just give me my sister back." Kendall said, while standing up.

"I knew that would get to ya. Ken, tie that stupid kid up." Mike said, while grabbing Kendall's arms.

"Get your stupid hands off of me!" Kendall shouted, while trying to fight him off.

"Shut up! Unless you want your precious sister to get shot." Ken said, while grabbing Katie and putting the gun to her head.

"NO! It's me you want! Don't hurt her! Kill me for all you want, just don't hurt her, please!" Kendall pleaded with Ken.

"Fine." Ken agreed, and pushed Katie to the floor. He put the gun to Kendall's head. Before he had the chance to shoot him, the police burst through the door.

"Ken, put the kid down. It's over." Police Officer Jerry said.

"I just want revenge on one kid! And this kid deserves to die!" Ken said, while pushing the gun into Kendall's head harder.

"Why? He hasn't done anything to you." Jerry said, while aiming his gun at Ken.

"I was supposed to become the next sensation. Instead, this stupid kid from Minnesota comes and steals it from me! He deserves to die!" Ken said, and drove the gun harder into his skull. Kendall grimaced in pain.

"Ken, don't do it. You'll regret it." Jerry warned, aiming the gun toward Ken's head.

"You can't stop me. No one can stop me!" Ken said. Everyone froze when they heard a gun shot. Everyone gasped in horror when Kendall fell to the floor, then Ken.

"Kendall! Are you ok?" Logan screamed, coming up beside Kendall.

"Hurts..." Kendall gasped out.

"What hurts buddy?" Logan asked, worried.

"Leg..." Kendall told him.

"Ok... I guess when the police shot Ken, he lost his grip on the gun and shot Kendall." Logan explained to the group.

"KENDALL!" Katie shouted, and came beside him.

"H-Hey Ba-baby s-sis." Kendall managed to get out.

"You saved my life. Thanks." Katie said, and ran her fingers through is hair.

"Hi sweetie, my name's Pam. Could you come over here with me while we transport your brother to the hospital?" Pam asked her. Katie nodded.

"Ok, so what's your name?" Pam asked.

"K-Katie." Katie answered in-between sobs.

"How old are you?"

"10"

"What's your brothers name?"

"Kendall Knight."

"Ok, well, would you like to come to the hospital with us? You may ride in the ambulance." Pam asked. Katie nodded her head and got in. Once she got in, she called her mom.

"M-Mom?" Katie asked when she answered.

"Oh no. What happened?" Mrs Knight asked.

"The school got a m-mad man in there. O-one of them s-shot Kendall." Katie explained it the best she could.

"Oh my gosh. I'm on my way. Hang on baby girl. Which hospital?" Mrs Knight asked her.

"Emory." Katie told her.

"Ok. Where did he get shot at?" Mrs Knight asked, worried about where he got shot.

"In his leg." Katie said.

"Ok. I'll be right there. I'm leaving right now." Mrs Knight said, and hung up.

Once they got to the hospital, she went out into the waiting room to find the rest of the gang.

"How is he?" James asked first.

"I don't know. He's lost a lot of blood, though." Katie told him.

"Gosh, I hope he's ok." Logan said, more to himself than anyone else.

"I just want all of us to go home and everything be back to normal." Carlos said in his small, cute voice.

"Everything will be ok, Carlitos." James said.

"Mom!" Katie shouted when she saw her mom walking into the hospital.

"Baby! Have you heard anything on Kendall?" Mrs Knight asked, while bending down to Katie's size.

"No." Katie said.

"Kendall Knight?" A nurse, about 25 with blonde hair said.

"That's us." Mrs Knight said. "What's wrong with my baby?"

"Well, we got the bullet out of his leg, but it is definitely broken. He'll be on crutches for about a month. Plus, when he hit the floor, he got a minor concussion." The nurse explained.

"When will we be able to see him?" Katie asked.

"He's stable now, so you may go see him. Room 207." The nurse told them. They practically ran to room 207. Once they got there, they went into his room very quietly. His skin was pale white, with a tube in his nose.

"Hey sweetie." Mrs Knight said, while rubbing his head through his hair.

"Hey mom." Kendall croaked out.

"How you feeling?" James asked.

"My head and leg hurt." Kendall said.

"Well, you have a minor concussion and a broken leg." Logan said.

"Thanks Kendall." Katie said out of nowhere.

"Why are you thanking me?" Kendall asked, confused.

"For saving my life." Katie answered, simply.

"No problem little Sis. That's what big brothers are for." He said, before his eyelids closed.

**AN: So, how was it? Hope it wasn't too OOC. I wrote this when I was hungry, so I wanted to get it over with. Anyway, hope ya like it! R&R please! Have a great 4th of July!**

**~~Heamic08~~**


End file.
